Rouge Mutant Rebellion (RMR)
by Venus0Pigeon
Summary: A dramatic, suspenseful, supernatural and heart warming story where the four turtles travel, by accident to another dimension. who will they meet and what kind of war are they in for, not only that but secrets start to unravel. Including the characters Venus, Larota, Talena, Amoly, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, Mowlier and Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Rouge Mutant Rebellion**

Prologue

The battle begins

"Move, move, MOVE!"

*back 45 minutes

The Utorm had come to earth through a dimensional rip and started their attack on the kraang, as luck would have it, or not, the turtles and splinter where with the guardians at the point in question.

*crash, bang

*lights flicker on and off

"Ahhh! What happened to the lights" Mikey cried in his usual fashion.

*sirens wail as dim red lights come on

"What's happening here?!" demanded the guardian at the left of the table.

"The Utorm are attacking, Ma'am!" a lower ranking guardian came forward, "There 10 levels down! We need your orders!" as he exclaimed saluting as other of the same rank stepped forward and did the same.

"GO! This ends now!" exclaimed the center guardian (the most powerful), "TURTLES! SPLINTER! Will you help in defending our kind?"

The guys looked at each other almost as if they could read each other's minds, pulling out their weapons and getting their game face on…

"It would be our pleasure." As splinter nodded to his sons.

THE FIGHT BEGINS


	2. Dimension Turtles

Chapter 1

Dimension Turtles

"Move, move, MOVE!" cried Leo picking up and pushing his brothers as they ran for the door. The building was in flames (you know BOLT, the dog yeah, the building in flames with penny, the girl. Like that) structural bars falling and dodging tiles, bricks and other heavy things that could bash your head in.

Splinter, Donnie, Mikey and Raph and with Leo finally getting to the large door they were aiming for, time stopped, the blazing flames slowed down and the helicopters and sirens slowed down and a pulsing magenta glow crossing the skies like it was hugging the earth, resonating from the centre of the tower… BANG! The building imploded then exploded a white light covered the sky stretching for what looked like it would be the entire world, and it was. Two purple wormholes appeared, one above the four turtles and one above splinter and with that they were sucked up.


	3. Same Place, Different World

Chapter 2

Same Place, Different World

A cold breeze drifted through the empty city in the middle of the night, brushing up the leaf's and cans along the floor. Climbing up a building and brushing through the tails of a mask tied tightly around the shadows that covered a face looking down at the street.

The wind almost seemed to be in sync with the figure as she stood up with the wind blowing around her standing in the light you could clearly see an armoured person, well person, a mutant just like the guys but a girl, a sky-blue mask with its tails half the length of her body. Bandages and tape covering her hands, legs and arms. Shiny, black metal looking plates on her shoulders and the outside of her legs and arms. With a pair of silver eyes scanning the city searching for trouble.

"There's nothing out… here…?" grumbled the girl, "WAIT! That…" looking up there was another purple wormhole above her. There was a small squeaky noise, it sounded as if someone was screaming, it was getting louder and louder… the wormhole expanded and the noise got even louder. The girl moved to the left just in time, out fell 1 turtle in red another one in purple on top of him then a blue one and finally the orange one who was still screaming for a bit until he realized that he was safe.

"MIKEY!" moaned the guys under him in perfect unison.

"Uh… hello! Under everyone here!" muffled a sarcastic Raphael

"Hey guys…" Mikey pocked his oldest brother, "Who is that!?"

*A few awkward moments of getting on their feet later.

'wait are… no' thought the girl in disbelief.

"If you're here, then…" the girl mumbled under her breath.

A small glint shimmered in the corner of her eye, she flipped over the guys and turned around to receive a hand blade in her arm it was black and silver and had a symbol that resembled mask, an evil one at that. Suddenly she bashed her arms together so that the two metal plates clashed she brought it down to her sides and two blue force fields appeared out of thin air, she pulled them up to her face and got into a fighting stance. The guys however were completely stunned at seeing another mutant, a female one at that. She started darting around with shuriken and other throwable blades colliding with her shields and falling to the floor.

"LEO! DUCK!" cried the girl as she threw a metal plate at a shuriken that would've collided with Leo's head if she hadn't done anything. Then black figures popped up all around them.

"Crap," a worried tone escaped her lips, "uhh… okay if you guys wanna' live than do what I say… okay?" directed the girl.

The guys nodded as to the fact that their lives hung in the balance. She threw down what looked like a decorated smoke bomb, when in fact it created a dome in which would protect them for just a short period of time.

"When the shield is down you follow me down there into the ally then we'll get down into the sewers, from there we'll be safe and everything will be explained where you are, what's going on… and yes Donatello, how I know your names." She explained keeping a straight face, "We'll only have a small window of time so I trust that your fast?"

They guys nodded as she held up her hand, "Three, Two, One… GO!"

The shield deteriorated around them and the black figures around them starting closing in and throwing more blades, the girl strait up jumped down into the ally as the guys went down wall to wall which only took a few more seconds to do. She took off the sewer plate and directed the guys in. Getting in she got caught by a shuriken in her front and a shallow cut across her cheek, she pulled the cover over and tightened the lock underneath and joined the guys who were talking about what just happened…


	4. The Ride

Chapter 3

The Ride

Closing the hatch to the sewers she jumped down onto the floor, jumped? More like face-planted the loss of blood combined with the pain and thoughts running through her head were proving to be too much, overwhelming her.

"Hey!" a worried voice piped up as Leo ran over to her, "Let me help you." As Leo stretched out his hand. It was ignored.

"I'm good," as she lifted herself off the floor struggling to stand, while trying to look tough resulted in a jelly like wobble.

"HEY!" Donnie ran over to her, "Your bleeding, let me help you!"

Once again, she brushed past the help that was generously given to her.

Stumbling over to a pipe line she pulled it down, slowly the water started to move. Revealing a wide metal surface with two metal benches with backs and what looked like a control panel at the end. She walked over to the platform and stumbled, she slid her finger up the panel. It lit up with futuristic looking technology, colourful, confusing and not to mention blinding.

"Ya comin', or wha'?" She said gesturing to the benches.

"We don't even know your name!" blurted out Raph in his usual fashion.

"Sure… if it really matters to tell you now instead of in a couple minutes," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Venus… MY name is Venus De milo, but PLEASE call me Venus… Now com-on we have to get movin'."

The guys quickly jumped on arranging them self accordingly (Leo and Donnie on one side and Raph and Mikey on the other the elder one on each side facing each other and vice-versa).

A small buzz started to ring,

"What's that!" Mikey spoke, somewhat paranoid.

"It's called an earpiece, Mikey." She said sarcastically almost exactly like Raph or Donnie would.

Venus tapped the side of her bandana ware her mask was, she started to talk completely forgetting that she was with company.

(Venus's' conversation, the guys can only hear Venus and not the 'person' on the other side of the call)

-WHERE ARE YOU!

V-AAAAAHHH! YOUR TOO LOUD!

-Where are you your never off schedule!

V-I ran into a couple things –

-What things!

V-Look I'll explain everything when I get back-

-But…

V-Promise. Just get four turtle packs ready.

-Four!

v-Yes, see you later, love ya!

(Venus hangs up.)

Venus hung up her call and pressed a green button on the control panel.

"You'll wanna' hold on…" As she pressed down the yellow button to her left. The vehicle suddenly sped up in a matter of seconds, the guys were screaming due to the immense speed. To a sudden halt flinging them forwards into each other, ending up in a pile in the middle however Venus didn't seem to be fazed by the speed or the stop indicating that this form of transport was often used.

"What was that fo-" Raph would've continued ranting on in his usual before being cut off as a finger was held in front to signal silence. She started scanning the area, quite footsteps sounded, they seemed to be getting closer.

Venus looked worried she stepped of the platform and powered it down, the lights slowly dimmed to the point of there being no light. The guys looked confused as she crept over to the dark end of the sewer. A moan sounded from the shadows as a figure slipped into the light, a pool of blood crept into view as it spilled over Venus's feet.

"Oh shit!" Venus said out loud as she moved the unconscious body into the light, "Oh god! Hey Zoe! Zoe! Wake up!" Venus continued to shake the mutated lizard on the floor.

Donnie ran up to Venus, "She's lost to much blood we need to get her some help!" as he pointed to the pool of blood surrounding both of them.

"Well yeah that's what I'm doing" As she started unwrapping the bandages on her arms and rapping them around the cuts on Zoe. She then proceeded to grab Donnie's' bow-staff and snap it in two

"what are you do-!" As the surprise of someone breaking his weapon suddenly hit him.

"Her arm is BROKEN. And anyway, your all gunna need and get new weapons." She said without taking her eyes off her injured friend. She then proceeded to lift her onto her shoulders wincing as the pain of her injuries as they came back full force as she lifted her onto the platform.


End file.
